


In Our Bedroom After the War

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, cleaning wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada and Hecate tend to one another's wounds after an unfortunate student incident.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 24
Kudos: 70





	In Our Bedroom After the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> A/N: I was listening to the band Stars and couldn't sleep so this happened. Though I was listening more to the song "Dead Hearts", the title of a different Stars song provided a more appropriate one here. I wrote a drabble in which Ada braided Hecate's hair and pulled out some leaves and llin requested more so that's where the inspo from the premise came from. There is no beta because it's 3a and that's just how I'm living atm. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Ada doesn’t dare move until the last apparition dissolves and the signature no longer crackles. She takes a deep breath, hoping there is some semblance of energy to call forth her glasses in the dark but finds none. She blinks against the dying embers Hecate so expertly conjured and prays the moon is bright enough. 

_ Hecate _ .

Which way had she fallen? Ada closes her eyes and tries to rely on her memory instead. There had been a blast then Hecate’s voice and magic blew most of the damage and sent Helena and Minerva to their rooms.  _ A tree _ , she recalls. A large oak at the forest line. She opens her eyes, thankful for the still faint orange glow. 

“Hecate,” she calls softly. She asks the faint ember light gently to go sharper and provide a path. She may be out of enough magic to transfer anything but perhaps the elements will take pity and help. A line clears along with a much better clue. 

“Ada,” replies Hecate. Her voice is strained but thankfully not too faint. Ada crawls in the dark and eventually makes out what could be a silhouette. Before she can reach out, Hecate speaks again. “There are a few cuts along my legs but nothing too,” she takes a deep breath, “severe.”

Ada nods at what she hopes is Hecate’s head. She knows how likely it is that Hecate is minimizing her injuries but there will be time for that later. “Can you cast?”

“My right arm is compromised but I can guide.”

Ada feels for Hecate’s hand. It only takes a moment and as their palms touch, Ada can sense the open channel. It’s enough for her own small supply of magic to mix and soon they’re in her chambers. She clicks for the light and her glasses while they’re still holding hands. 

“Thank you,” she says before gently releasing Hecate’s hand. She starts to move about her rooms, pulling out salves and cups. 

“I can go to--”

“You can make yourself comfortable,” interrupts Ada. 

“Ada, you don’t have to--”

Ada turns quickly from her medicine cupboard. “Are you truly going to argue a little care after you saved this school, the lives of two students and my own?” 

She hopes her tone is stern enough as her body is making it apparent that her window of being firm is small. Hecate lets out a small huff as she stiffly reclines further on the bed. Ada raises an eyebrow as she nods and quickly sets up a tray. She sits gingerly next to Hecate, giving her a proper look. Hecate’s dress is torn around her arm and her legs and there are several cuts on her face. There is a particularly nasty gash near the corner of her mouth that Ada does her best not to wince at. 

“It,” starts Hecate as she shifts, takes in a sharp breath and no doubt regrets the action, “isn’t as bad as it looks.” Ada peers at her over her spectacles. Hecate sighs. “It isn’t.”

“Hmm,” hums Ada. She nods toward Hecate’s right arm. “May I start there?” 

Hecate nods. Most of the fight had torn Hecate’s dress and perhaps in any other instance, Ada might have gone warm at the sight of so much skin but her healing instincts overtake any others and all she registers is a wound in need of attention. She pulls a robe from her headboard and offers Hecate some coverage as she moves on to her legs. There is a slight blush to Hecate’s cheeks as she takes it but Ada isn’t sure if it’s just a trick of the light. 

“This may hurt a bit,” warns Ada. She starts to administer a potion she knows burns worse than fire but Hecate barely winces. Ada wonders, not for the first time, of all the things her best friend has endured but not shared.

“What were they thinking?” whispers Hecate. Her tone might be even but the volume tells Ada all she needs to know about the pain. She gives Hecate her first dose of pain relief. 

“What all the girls think when they read about spirit summons. That it might help them with their exams or at the very least make a good ghost story.”

Hecate rolls her eyes. “Surely we can expel them after this?”

Ada bites her lip as she starts on Hecate’s face. She gently lifts her chin and sighs as Hecate flinches. “We can report them but I doubt the daughters of the Supreme Sorceress will encounter more than a warning.”

Hecate winces and Ada stops. “So much for abiding by the Code.”

Ada moves her thumb along Hecate’s cheek in a gentle stroke. “May I continue?”

Hecate’s eyes close a moment and Ada swears she moves her face slightly to chase Ada’s touch but then her chin is set and she’s stiff again. She opens her eyes and nods. Ada manages the ghastly cut at Hecate’s mouth and gives her another dose of pain medicine. The lack of protest makes her heart ache. 

Hecate sighs. “I should go to my rooms.”

Ada’s plea escapes her lips before she can stop herself. “Stay?” Hecate’s eyes are wide and they flit between Ada and the door. Ada gestures toward her. “You’re in no fit condition to move and I doubt you’d do yourself any favors using the rest of your magic to make it there.”

Hecate gives her a long look before she sighs again. She looks at Ada’s tray of potions and bandages. “Lean forward,” she says softly.

Ada does so, not realizing until Hecate is cleaning her face that she has a few cuts of her own. She focuses on the lace of Hecate’s shoulder as Hecate works diligently. Now that Ada is no longer concentrated on healing Hecate, she can’t stop thinking about how close they are. If she were to move only a fraction, she could finally know what it was like to ki-

“Ada.” She looks up to see Hecate’s brow furrowed. 

Ada shakes her head. “Sorry, dear. Tea?” Her attempt to stand is encumbered by Hecate’s gentle hand on her forearm. 

“Your wrist,” explains Hecate. She pulls gauze from the tray and wraps it around Ada’s wrist. She tilts her head at Ada’s potions, sniffing a few before she extends one. “It is too late for tea.”

Ada sips the pain relief potion and nods. She takes in Hecate’s hair, stray foliage wrapped in various tangles. “Do you mind if I…” she trails off as she points to Hecate’s hair. 

“I can,” starts Hecate but she lets out a small whine of pain when she forgets her injured arm and lifts it. 

“Let me please,” offers Ada. 

Hecate nods and summons her silver brush. Ada is careful to pull out every piece of branch and leaf before issuing an untangling spell. She brushes Hecate’s hair, a little heartbroken that the occasion does not offer her the luxury of reveling in its softness, and loosely plaits it. 

Ada pulls an extra pillow and blanket from a chest at the bottom of her bed. She offers Hecate the pillow for her legs and pulls the blanket over her before settling on the other side of the bed. 

“Thank you,” she says quietly.

“Hmm?”

“For saving me as you always do.”

Hecate tilts her head a moment, the moonlight casting a glow across the softness in her eyes. “It’s no more than you would have done.”

Ada smiles. “My gratitude all the same.”

Hecate nods slowly. “Good night, Ada.”

Ada finds enough magic to send her spectacles back to their case. “Good night, Hecate.” 


End file.
